The Conversation
by mrshawk
Summary: What Amanda and Billy discussed on the way home from the park.


The Conversation 

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King and promise to give them back to Warner Bros. And Shoot the Moon Productions when I am through playing with them.

**Timeframe:**During the episode "Bad Timing"****

**Author's Note:**I always wondered what Billy and Amanda talked about during the ride home from the park. This is a little A/U but not too far from what might have taken place.

          Billy Melrose glanced at the silent figure in the seat next to him. Amanda King was one of his favorite agents. She was unconventional and had come into the Agency in a most unorthodox way. Lee Stetson, his top agent had recruited her to help in an emergency. Billy smiled to himself when he remembered how much Lee had protested working with a suburban housewife. But they had been through a lot together and had become a top-notch team. Billy knew they were more than partners. It wasn't fair that just when they seemed to have found happiness together that they should be going through a life threatening situation like this. Billy glanced again at Amanda and took notice of how tired and worried she looked. She had been silent since Billy had walked her to the car after meeting with Lee in the park. She was usually a bubbly, talkative person but her worry over Lee was wearing her down, as anyone could see.

            "Amanda, are you going to be alright?" he asked.

            She turned to look at her boss and close friend. "Yes sir. I'm just so very worried about Lee."

            Billy smiled kindly at her. "I know. But he's very strong."

            "But this… this PD2 is lethal," Amanda's voice faltered. "And this plan to break into the embassy is just plain crazy."

            "Lee as always been a little on the crazy side," Billy volunteered.

            "Yes sir," was all Amanda could say.

            Billy knew how much they meant to each other. He had told them not too long ago that whatever they had was fine with him. "Amanda, you know he's going to do whatever he has to do to ensure your future together," he told her.

            Amanda was caught off guard. "Our future together? I don't know what you mean."

            Billy shook his head, "Amanda, I know all about the two of you. I'm the boss remember? I'm paid to know all."

            "We're just friends," came the reply.

            "No, you're much more than that," he wasn't going to let this drop. "There were tapes in the house where Adi Birol was keeping you."

            Amanda's face went paler than it already was. That's when Lee had proposed to her. If there were tapes of that then Billy knew they were engaged.

            "Yes I know Lee asked you to marry him. And it's about time too," Billy said seeing her reaction. "But even if there hadn't been tapes it is fairly obvious to most people that you care deeply for each other."

            "You aren't angry?"

            "Why would I be angry? I told you both already when you find what you need to grab it with both hands didn't I?"

            Amanda smiled for the first time since the whole ordeal began, "What about our status at work?"

            "Well Smith hasn't seen the tapes and I see no reason to split you up. You two are a great team; you make each other more careful. You are an asset to the Agency and will continue to be. As long as you keep your personal life out of the office." By now they had pulled up in front of Amanda's house. "I'll come in and wait with you until Lee gets back." Billy knew she shouldn't be alone and she just nodded in agreement.

            He helped her from the car and escorted her up the front walk to her door. When they entered the house Amanda went directly to the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee. She was working on autopilot, but somewhere in her brain she knew Lee would need some coffee when he returned. Billy sat silently and just watched her. He was a very good observer. He had known long before they were even aware of it themselves that she and Lee were in love. When she had the coffee started Amanda walked over and gave Billy a hug. He was more than her boss; next to Lee he was her best friend in the world.

            "Thank you," she said simply.

            "For what?"

            "Everything. Giving me a job, pairing me with Lee. But mostly for believing in me."

            "You're very easy to believe in Amanda King," Billy smiled at the woman he considered one of his 'kids".

            They sat quietly listening to the coffee brewing until a car pulled into the driveway.

            "That'll be Lee," Billy stated.

            "About our conversation…"

            "Don't worry Amanda. I don't think Lee is ready for me to know about you two yet. So I'll continue to play naïve," Billy replied. "For now, it's our secret."

            Amanda smiled as she watched him leave through the front while Lee was coming in through the back. She shook her head in wonder of what her life had become. Secrets. But she wouldn't have traded a minute of the past three years. Lee saw her standing in the middle of the room and immediately crossed to her and took her in his arms. She leaned into him as though trying to absorb his strength into her own body.

            "Was that Billy just leaving?" Lee asked, holding her as close as he could get her.

            "Yes."

            "What did you talk about this whole time?"

            "Not much," Amanda fibbed. "We discussed this crazy plan of yours."

            "It's going to work," Lee said.

            "I know," she sighed. "I love you.'

            "I love you too."

            Just then the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Fritz the Cat.

  AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY AS SEEN ON TV       


End file.
